


The Trap

by ElZacharie



Series: RvB Angst War [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, RvB Angst War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North's death from South's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to add in a part where Delta believes South let North die because that's how it feels to her but oh well
> 
> For blu-baron.tumblr.com

It was supposed to be a trap.

North was going to stand out in the open, acting unawares as South took position from a vantage point nearby. She wasn't quite as good with a sniper rifle as he was, but a suppressed weapon from mid range would be more than enough to at least buy them some time.

It was **supposed** to be a trap.

Big brother was absolutely certain it would work. It had to work. Theta crunched the numbers. There was a 73% success rate.

"It'll be fine, South," he'd told her, in that paternal voice that both frustrated and soothed her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You know I've got your back."

It was supposed to be a **trap**.

Maine was supposed to be a hulking brute. He wasn't quiet. He could knock down a wall simply by punching it.

This wasn't Maine. This was the Meta.

The moment a meaty arm wrapped around her throat, she screamed, but the grip tightened and cut off her vocal cords. South clawed and kicked, her eyes never leaving her twin as darkness encroached.

It was supposed to be a trap.

When South came to, the first thought that came to mind was North. Coughing for air, the soldier crawled to where the silhouette of a man lay.

Half of her prayed that it wasn’t him.

The other half already knew it was simply wishful thinking.

It was supposed to be a trap. And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> leonerdchurch.tumblr.com


End file.
